Tons of loot
by GT-R r32
Summary: Well, er... we threw cayde-6, Tevis, Jackson and Rawr (magically de-aged using the powers of MLG) into RWBY season one. What could go wrong? ALOT. But hey, at least there will be a ton of loot!
1. HOLD YER HORSES

**Wait**


	2. Characters

**LISTEN UP! Tons of loot is a mass crossover. It involves my previous fics and some new characters. It will start with ozpin finding them after our badasses take out a research lab because the took dinklebot, MG-1970, and Cayde-6. DEAL WITH IT! Oh yea, character profiles. Here! ENJOY!**

GUARDIAN-thorn- ROSE ( cat Faunus )

Armour- pulse blade.

Ability- pulse blades

Weapons-

Alternator

R-201

Spitfire

SMART- pistol MK5

Wingman elite

Double take

Kraber high AP-sniper

TITAN CHASSIS (I changed it) RONIN

AURA - N/A

Taylor ( eagle Faunus )

Armour- IEVA suit (modified to be ACTUAL ARMOUR)

Abilities- N/A

Weapons- pulse rifle and a combat knife.

AURA- N/A

FUCK YOU

Armour- Mark 7 standard power armour

Abilities- that of a space marine of the ANGRY MARINES chapter during the 40th millennium.

Weapons- bolter ( special rounds included )

POWA CHAIR ( folding chair with arcs of electricity)

POWER AXE

GRENADES

POWER FEET

POWER FISTS

CHAIN SWORD

CHAIN BOTTLE ( large flask and double sided chainsword)

Aura- IT IS FOR WEAK SKRUBS! FUCK YOU IS NOT A WEAK SKRUB!

E.M.E.T

Vok class search and rescue drone

Abilities -

Healing buoys

Respawn beacon

Healing burst

Weapons- replay cannon.

Aura- NOPE

CAYDE-6 ( exo )

Armour-

KD Bogatyr 2.0 (full set)

Vermillion stripe ( full set )

Snow angel ( full set )

His cloak ( no idea what it is called )

Abilities-

Golden gun

Triple jump

Throwing knife

Swarm grenade

Deadeye

Circle of life

Path forbidden

Key hole

Way of the drifter

Over the horizon

Weapons-

Ace of spades

Ice breaker

In times of need

Stolen will

77 wizard

Monte Carlo

SUROS JLB-42

Raze lighter

Barons ambition

AURA- NO!

Tevis the night stalker! ( crow Faunus )

Armour- bog wild full

Graviton forfeit

Scar light ( full set minus helmet)

Abilities-

Double jump

Shadow shot

Voidwall grenade

Higher jump

Quiver

Smoke

Vanish in smoke

Path forbidden

Courage of the pack

Way of the drifter

Shade step

Weapons-

Doom of celchis ( adept )

Truth

Telesto

Nova Mortis

Swordbreaker

Dark drinker

Aura- DENIED

Rawr ( Wolf Faunus)

Armour-

Knucklehead radar

Rust burner ( full except helm )

Full queens guard ( hunter )

Asperit 1.0 full ( hunter )

Full desolate ( hunter )

Full iron regalia ( hunter )

Full iron breed ( hunter )

Days of iron ( hunter (( ornaments equipped )))

Full iron companion ( hunter )

Full nanomainia ( hunter )

Cloak of legends

Abilities-

Blink

Blink strike

Arc blades

Arcbolt grenade

Razors edge

Escape artist

Path forgotten

Shadow jack

Way of the drifter

Encore

Stalker

Weapons-

Queen breakers bow

SUROS regime

Patience and time

Vestian dynasty

Bolt caster

Kvostov 7G-0X

Vex mythloclast

Chaperone

Gjallerhorn

Hawksaw

Havoc pigeon

Red spectre

AURA = 00000000

Jackson ( wolf Faunus)

Armour-

Crest of alpha lupi ( Titan )

No backup plans ( Titan )

ACD/0 feedback fence ( Titan )

Helm of saint-14 ( Titan )

Helm of inmost light

Mark of oblivion

Queens guard ( Titan ) ( full )

Dead light plate ( full )

Kabr's ( insert ) ( full )

Iron breed ( Titan ) ( full )

Iron companion ( Titan ) ( full )

Avenger mark

Cosmoclast mark

Anathema mark

Abilities-

Lift

Ward of dawn

Fist of havoc

Sol hammers

Disintegrate

Suppressor grenade

Increased height

Increased control

Catapult

Blessing of light

Weapons of light

War Machine

Unbreakable

Titan codex 1

Bastion

Relentless

Untouchable

Titan codex IV

Weapons-

Dreadfang

Down and doubt 00-0

Last extremity

Hopscotch pilgrim

Long far gone

Tao hua yuan

Steel oracle z-11

ANY AND ALL kills made team FGET ( forget ) and team CJTR ( conjour ) will drop loot. Rare err.. rarity at least.


	3. Plz don't sue

Right. Seriously just wait, k? The first REAL chapter is in progress. I have had a busy week and I ain't feeling to good. Plz don't sue

-cayde-6


End file.
